Unexpected Soul Mates
by NobleHouseOfBlack
Summary: End of 5th year, Voldemort and Harry talk while Harry is being possessed. Eventually, in real life, they find out they're soul mates. Will this odd couple not be affected by war, family, friends, and angsty Professors? Sirius is still alive, OoC, fluff, smut, WolfStar, Tom/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry felt immense pain as his vision blurred and he fell to the floor. He heard Dumbledore telling him to fight it but the memories he saw, the memories he _relived, _they were extraordinarily realistic. He saw Voldemort raise his wand but before he did anything, his eyes went wide. Harry leaked into Voldemort's mind, seeing the pain and sorrow Tom had felt for all of his life.

Harry stilled. Maybe he and Voldemort weren't as different as he thought. Lord knows how many times Harry has thought of leaving the light. He never got a choice, it was expected of him. But maybe now he can talk to Tom, no disputes between them.

Dumbledore shouted. Harry wasn't moving. All his friends and family ran to Harry, his eyes fogged over.

Voldemort put his wand down curiously. Harry entered his mind, somehow working it like the room of requirement. He sat in a chair, licking his lips.

"Tom." Tom twitched. "We're not as different as we think." Harry told him. Tom raised his eyebrow.

"You're meant to die at my hands." Tom said indifferently. Harry nodded as if this didn't affect him.

"Maybe that's not what the prophecy meant." Harry said. Tom looked at him curiously.

"You heard the rest?" Tom asked, reaching for his wand. Harry stopped him, gently.

"Meet me in the Chamber. I know it's the only place you can apparate on Hogwarts grounds. Be there in an hour." Harry ordered before forcing both of them out of his mind. Voldemort nodded at Harry slightly before apparating. Harry took a gulping breath.

"Harry, are you okay?" Dumbledore asked as the ministry workers panicked over Voldemort. Harry nodded.

"I'm fine. I want to go home." He croaked. Dumbledore nodded, helping him up and directing him to a portkey.

They landed back in Dumbledore's office. Harry told Dumbledore he wanted to go to Madam Pomfrey so he let him free. Harry scrunched his nose as he walked to the second floor girls lavatory instead. He slid down the pipes and walked the familiar path to the main chamber.

Tom was already there, waiting for him.

"Potter." He acknowledged. He wanted to hear what Harry had to say.

"Tom." Harry hummed, sitting in a couch he previously transfigured when he came down here. "You want to hear the rest of the prophecy." Harry stated. It wasn't a question. Tom nodded once.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." Harry intoned. "I don't think it means what we first think." Harry swallowed. He knew telling said Dark Lord was a huge mistake and why everything happened that night but he needed to explain to someone who understood.

"You think you know?" Tom asked curiously. Harry nodded.

"Tom, I'm sure you know what soul mates are." Tom looked at him oddly but nodded non the less. "Lives while the other survives. Neither of us have been living, Tom, we've just been surviving." Harry said, exasperatedly. "I saw your memories. I know you haven't had the best life. Neither have I. We've both been abused and neglected as children then had destiny thrust upon us as we entered our escape." Harry explained.

"You think we're soul mates?" Tom asked flatly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. You gave me the power to be able to defeat you, Tom. I deflected your killing curse, Dumbledore thinks it was love. But, was it? I don't think it was. We have a connection, whether you believe me or not. The only way I can conclude deflecting an unavoidable curse and having the power to defeat the most powerful wizard in the world is us being soul mates." Harry sighed.

"There is a way to prove your theory." Tom said, standing. Harry followed. Tom lead him to a potions room inside of Slytherins mouth. Tom cleaned it and went over to the bottled ingredients. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're being uncannily nice to me." He observed. Tom smirked as he started the potion carefully.

"I feel a connection between us. To be honest I don't want to kill you. I became insane when I attempted to split my soul. When you brought me back, sorry about that by the way, I not only regained my body but my sanity." He told Harry. "Do you mind if I return to me real form?" he asked Harry. He shook his head. Tom closed his eyes as his body morphed into a version of his younger self, not unlike the one Harry saw in his second year. Harry shivered as Toms teal eyes shot open and stared at Harry. Harry looked down, biting his lip.

"How long until the potion is finished?" Harry mumbled. Tom raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in the boy but decided to ignore it.

"About a minute." He said. Tom finished stirring it and ladled it into two cups. He handed one to Harry and held up his cup.

"Cheers." Harry said to him. They both downed the potion at once, collapsing against the floor in unison.

Harrys vision went blurry. He felt something pull against his lower waist. Confused, Harry looked down and saw a red ribbon. He looked to where the ribbon lead and didn't have to look far. Harry saw Tom looking at him, wide eyed.

Just as quick as it begun, it ended and Harry saw clearly once more. He looked at Tom.

"So, affirmative." Harry nodded nervously. Tom nodded. They sat in silence.

Harry knew a lot about soul mates. As soon as he heard about them he needed to know as much as possible. He knew once you found a soul mate you weren't to separate or you could possibly die of heart break. He knew once you had sex with your soul mate you were bonded for life. He knew once he found his soul mate he never wanted to lose them. But now Harry was scared Tom was going to be ashamed or disgusted.

Tom licked his lips as he felt the conflicting emotions coming from the boy. Tom always wanted his soul mate. He had done the potion each year in school to see if anyone was his soul mate but the red ribbon always broke off. He hadn't tried it since he thought love was the reason for his future downfall. Now that he had a soul mate he didn't want to lose him. After years of searching, he finally found him. He wasn't about to let him go.

Surprising the both of them, Tom lifted Harrys head. He gently pressed his lips to Harry's, in a chaste but sweet kiss. Harry pulled back after a moment.

"That was unexpected." He smiled, resting his forehead on Toms shoulder.

"Indeed." Tom chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Harry's raven locks. Harry suddenly got nervous.

"Tom, what are we going to do this summer?" He asked, his mouth suddenly going dry. Tom looked at him curiously.

"Don't you stay with the Weasleys?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"Dumbledore says I need to keep the blood wards up at the Dursley's." He mumbled. Tom felt something tug at him.

"There's something you aren't telling me." He stated. Harry paled slightly.

"You saw my memories. I get treated like a house elf." He said flatly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"What about your godfather?" Tom asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to stay there, either." Harry shrugged.

"You're not being abused this summer." Tom told him. "You'll stay with me." He decided. Harry blushed deeply.

"Really, I don't want to be a bother." He stammered quickly. Tom hushed him.

"I've decided. Besides, we just found out we are soul mates." Tom stated obviously. Harry nodded.

"I've got two weeks until then. What will we do?" Harry bit his lip. Tom smiled.

"We'll get to know each other better." Tom promised. "You can owl me." He told him.

"Tom, I want you to understand I'm not suddenly on the dark side. Nor am I apart of the light. I'm firmly in the grey." This surprised Tom.

"I thought you were the lights mascot?" Harry shook his head.

"I was thrust into it as soon as I was told what I apparently did. Nobody asked me." Harry shrugged. Tom nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do." Tom firmly stated. Harry smiled and kissed him again. It was perfect, Harry's chapped lips against Toms smooth ones. Harry tangled his hand in Toms smooth, wavy hair.

"I need to go. I told Dumbledore I was going to Madam Pomfrey. He'll probably have Sirius and everyone looking for me." Harry whispered against his lips. Tom nodded.

"I'll see you soon. I can hear your thoughts so I believe we can talk telepathically. Just call or owl me if you need me, okay?" Tom told him, his eyes soft. He will only be this way with Harry, nobody else ever. He wanted Harry to trust him. Which he did.

Harry smiled softly. "Thank you." He said, kissing him one last time before standing and running to the opening.

Tom shook his head fondly, apparating back to his manor.


	2. Two Weeks

"That was stupid of you, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed as he hugged his godson. Harry just made it to the hospital wing.

"Where have you been, mister Potter?" Snape asked.

"I needed to be by myself for a while." Harry lied smoothly. Dumbledore nodded, clasping his shoulder.

"Many death eaters were caught tonight because of you. And now the rest of the wizarding world will believe us that Voldemort is back." He said proudly. Harry simply shrugged as Madam Pomfrey attended to his wounds. Ron was in a bed near him, Hermione was across from him. Neville was somewhere down the row. They still haven't retrieved Umbridge yet.

"Professor," Harry licked his lips. "May I spend the summer at Sirius'?" Harry asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"You know the blood wards have to be reinforced." He told Harry. Harry retained from rolling his eyes as he nodded.

"Yes sir." He sighed. Suddenly, Harry's eyes went wide.

**'Harry?' **Tom's voice echoed in his head.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

**'Tom?' **Harry called out mentally. He heard Tom laugh in his head.

**'I had to find out how to break down the barrier that was blocking our full connection.' **Tom explained. Harry nodded.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sorry, zoned out for a second." Harry said.

**'It took you that little of time?' **Harry asked exasperated.

**'I'm a genius.' **Tom said as if it were obvious. Harry could've sworn he rose an eyebrow and smirked. He shook his head, rolling his eyes.

**'I'm with everyone at the moment, Tom.' **Harry tried to tell him. **'Please forgive me if that little piece of knowledge wasn't at the forefront of my mind.' **Harry said sarcastically.

**'Touchy, touchy.' **Tom mumbled. Harry laughed aloud. Everybody looked at him oddly.

"Er, thinking of a joke." He nodded. Tom snorted.

"You're acting a little odd, Harry." Sirius told him.

"Excuse me, I was only possessed by Voldemort." Harry sarcastically murmured.

"Any lingering thoughts from him?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"No, he left as soon as I thought of Sirius." Harry was sick of lying but it was the only way to keep Tom safe.

**'Sorry.' **Tom told him.

"Not your fault." Harry mumbled sleepily. The adults looked at each other.

"Not who's fault?" Dumbledore asked.

"Talking to myself." Harry said, closing his eyes. The day was emotionally exhausting.

**'Goodnight Harry.' **Tom's voice whispered in Harry's head. Harry fell asleep smiling.

Harry awoke to adults quietly conversing. He frowned. They were talking about him.

"What if Voldemort left something in Harry's mind? He could be dangerous." Sirius said. Harry's mouth fell open. How could his godfather think that?

"Even so, Sirius, we need to keep him safe. When he goes to the Dursley's we'll keep an eye on the house." Dumbledore assured.

"Yes, because that worked so well the last time." Snape snarled.

"Shut it, Sniveleus." Sirius growled.

"Stop it." Dumbledore ordered the two. They both quieted.

"Let's go see if he's awake." Sirius sighed. Harry quickly relaxed his face.

**'Tom?' **Harry called worriedly.

**'I heard. I'll personally pick you up from the train station.' **He promised.

**'But what if they make me go to the Dursley's?' **Harry started to panic. He didn't want to be abused and neglected again.

**'I won't let them.' **Tom said, sending a wave of calm to him. Harry calmed slightly.

**'Thank you.' **He whispered before opening his eyes.

Harry moaned as he reached for his glasses. He had been in the hospital wing so frequently he knew exactly how everything was set up.

"You okay, Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

"I'm fine." He reassured.

"Harry, have you been having weird thoughts?" Dumbledore inquired. Harry looked at him confused.

"What type of weird thoughts, sir?" He asked innocently.

"Just anything you haven't thought before." Dumbledore hummed, cleaning his glasses.

"Well, I'm thinking I'm more hungry than Ron. I've never thought that before." Harry said, pretending to think. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Thank you Harry." He said, walking away with Snape. Harry stuck his tongue out behind his back.

"Why can't I stay with you?" He asked Sirius.

"It's dangerous." Sirius sighed. "I want you to, I really do. Dumbledore will never approve, though." Sirius shrugged sadly.

"I understand." Harry nodded sadly. He'd rather spend time with Tom than Sirius for once. Tom cooed at him teasingly.

**'Shut up.' **Harry blushed. Sirius looked at him oddly but started talking about what they would do once they rescued him from the Dursley's. Harry nibbled at his lip as he thought to when they would question him as to where he had been all summer.

Harry smiled, relieved. It was finally the ending feast. Ron and Hermione were talking to him. Harry sighed, not listening. He tried to block Tom out as he thought about their odd relationship.

They only talked mentally, Harry being too closely watched for him to sneak to the Chamber again. He had discovered Tom was really sweet, a hopeless romantic, and had an amazing sense of humor. He even loved to play practical pranks on his Death Eaters. Harry shook his head fondly.

It was hard to think that Tom had killed his parents. He was so charismatic. But Tom told him why he did it.

The prophecy was falsely transferred to him. Snape sent it in a letter but it was intercepted and changed. He thought it meant the Potters had a plan to train Harry so he would be raised to kill Tom. Tom hadn't heard the true prophecy until Harry told it to him.

But Harry didn't care about that. He never knew his parents, he'd given them up long ago. What mattered to Harry was what Tom told him after he explained the misunderstanding. He said he was sorry. That meant more to Harry then anything could ever possibly attempt to.

"Harry!" Hermione said, exasperated. She had been trying to talk to him for the past five minutes. Harry sighed.

"Yes?" He asked, turning to face her.

"We're worried about you. You've been zoning out a lot ever since that night at the ministry." Hermione told him, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I've just been thinking a lot." He shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's not your thinking face, Harry. That's your 'I've better things to attend to' face." She said strictly. Harry shrugged again.

"Sorry." He told her, not meaning it in the slightest. Hermione just scoffed in disbelief as she turned to talk to Ron. Harry grimaced. He'd been upsetting his friends a lot that year.

**'Not your fault.' **Toms voice trickled into his mind.

**'I thought you were at a meeting.' ** Harry frowned.

**'I ended it.' **Tom said easily.

**'You still picking me up tomorrow?' **Harry asked, biting his lip nervously.

**'Of course.' **Tom promised. Harry nodded.

**'I'm so ready to leave.' **He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

**'I thought Hogwarts was your home?' **Tom asked curiously.

**'She is, but I hate constantly being watched and observed. I think I'll spend tonight in the Room of Requirement.' **Harry decided, looking at Dumbledore, who was staring at him. He frowned and stood, not wanting dessert.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to bed." He declared. Hermione nodded. Everybody knew Harry didn't like going back to the Dursley's. Nobody knew he was abused.

Harry walked to the Room of Requirement. Talking to Tom made his mind tired.

**'Sorry.' **Toms voice piped up. Harry chuckled.

"I forgive you." He said aloud. "Just talking in my mind is tiring, not listening." He explained.

**'Are you sure it's safe to walk around talking to yourself?' **Tom asked, his voice leaking with amusement.

"I would stick my tongue out at you." Harry stated smartly as he reached the seventh floor corridor. He walked back and forth, subconsciously thinking of Tom even while he thought about the Gryffindor common room. He walked in and raised his eyebrow.

"This isn't what I asked for." He looked around. There was dark shades of purple and forest green, giving the room a strange calm sense, like a blanket. The four poster bed had a heavy duvet, a midnight purple with silver lining. There was a large fireplace with a comfortable, plushy loveseat resting in front of it.

**'That's my room!' **Tom exclaimed. Harry looked around in approval.

"Wouldn't expect the _Dark Lord _to have such a nice room. I must've subconsciously been thinking of you." Harry teased. "Do I get to sleep in your room when I'm over?" Harry asked, removing his clothes. Tom went silent.

**'If you want.' **Tom said after awhile. Harry climbed into the soft, fluffy covers.

"I do." Harry insisted before drifting off to sleep.

Harry was worried. He had shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket as he entered the train. What if Tom didn't pick him up? What if the Weasley's or some of Dumbledore's men caught Tom?

**'I'll be fine. Only you, miss Weasley, and Dumbledore know what I look like. Besides, I'm already at the platform.' **Tom reassured.

"Right." Harry nodded. "W\hat if they try to talk to me?" He bit his lip.

**'Relax Harry.' **Tom ordered gently. Harry sighed as he slid down the wall to sit next to the door.

Finally, the train jolted to a stop. Harry stood and shot out the door as soon as it opened.

He sped past the Weasley's and Padfoot, who barked. He ran straight into Tom, who he had seen leaning against the wall.

"I was scared you wouldn't come." Harry admitted, burying his head in Toms shoulder. Tom kissed the shaggy head fondly.

"I promised you, Harry." He reminded. He took a step to take a good look at Harry, who had changed into muggle clothes. "We'll have to take you shopping. What are you wearing, hand me downs?" Tom scrunched his nose. Harry blushed.

"Yeah." He bit his lip. Tom wasn't expecting that answer.

"We'll get you all the clothes a proper wizard should have." Tom promised. Harry grinned.

"Harry!" The Weasley's voices called. Harry paled and looked wide eyed at Tom. Tom sighed, this boy was a nervous wreck.

Tom kissed him, to reassure him, and, well, he wanted to. Harry stumbled against the wall as Tom licked at his lower lip. Harry gasped in surprise. Tom, taking advantage of the open mouth, explored with his tongue. Harry tasted of chocolate and peppermint. Tom cupped his cheek gently.

Harry's stress seemed to melt away as his hands rested at Toms lower back. He never heard the Weasley's walk by and Hermione complain about public affection.

Finally, Tom pulled away, smugly.

"We should do that more often." Harry breathed. Tom laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him to the outside of the platform.

Tom directed him to a dark alley just by the train station. Harry blushed as he realized him and Tom were still holding hands. He didn't let go. Tom smiled at him as he held out a chain.

Harry licked his lips. He trusted Tom. He took ahold of the chain.

Tom, hearing the last thought, looked in surprise at Harry, before being whisked away is a stomach churning and blurry whirlwind.


	3. Riddle Manor, Diagon Alley, Misencounter

Harry landed in a large entrance hall. It was simple, but had simple hints of elegance. He grinned at Tom.

"Looks like you." He teased. Tom stuck out his tongue. "Is your tongue forked when you're in snake mode?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes." Tom said, looking at him oddly. Harry smiled mischievously.

"That'll be fun." He concluded, walking through the house. It was near midnight where Tom lived.

"Bed?" Tom asked. Harry nodded tiredly, holding out his arms. Tom looked at him curiously. Harry pouted.

"Carry me." Harry explained. Tom smiled, picking Harry up easily.

"I'll show you around before we go shopping tomorrow." Tom promised as Harry snuggled into his arms.

"Kay." Harry agreed, clutching Toms shirt tightly. He smelt in the smell that was simply _Tom._

Tom took them into his room. Harry smiled, looking at the room that was identical to the one in the RoR.

"I love your room." Harry admitted as he was set on his feet. He removed his trunk and Tom enlarged it. Harry shrugged, he didn't sleep in pajamas. He removed his clothes, down to his underwear. He stretched tiredly.

"Thank you." Tom shook his head as he, too, removed his clothes.

Harry shivered. It was going to be his first night sleeping in the same bed as his soul mate. And they were going to be partially naked. He jumped on the bed.

"Why do you have a fireplace?" Harry asked curiously.

"In case I want to cuddle up with a book." Tom shrugged, his cheeks pink. Harry smiled.

"That's cute." He said, wiggling under the covers. He held his arms out for Tom.

"I'm coming." Tom reassured, turning off the light. He lay in bed with Harry. Harry immediately cuddled up to him, sprawling halfway on Toms torso.

"Sorry." Harry didn't mean it at all. "I'm comfortable." He grinned against Toms bare chest.

"Yeah yeah. Imp." Tom chuckled, hugging Harry close to him. They fell asleep intertwined happily.

Harry awoke groggily. For a second, he didn't know where he was. Toms heartbeat reassured him, Harry tugged at his hair.

"Wake up, Tom." Harry asked. When Tom didn't wake up, Harry frowned. He grabbed a pillow and hit Tom in the face. "Wake up! I'm hungry!" He grinned. Tom looked at him quickly, rubbing at his eyes.

"You scared me!" Tom admitted, amused. Harry grinned cheekily.

"You've got to show me around and take me shopping, remember?" Harry inquired as he pulled on a pair of Toms sweats. Tom nodded, wrapping a silk green robe around himself.

"I remember." Tom promised, turning around to face Harry. Harry had snuck up right behind him. As soon as Tom turned, Harry kissed his lips deeply.

Tom moaned in surprise, wrapping his arms around Harrys neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Toms waist, resting them just at the small of his back. Tom gasped as Harry pulled away, but shivered as Harry started planting open mouth kisses along his jaw line and down his throat.

"Harry?" Tom breathed. Harry simply grinned against his neck. Harry bit where the shoulder meets the neck and licked at the bite mark. He sucked at it until he was sure it would leave a dark bruise. He pulled away, planting a final kiss to Toms lips smugly.

"Breakfast." Harry said with a happy smile, pulling Tom out of the room.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Tom asked. He thought Harry was a virgin but now he wasn't so sure. Harry laughed.

"I just knew." Harry said. "I read about it." He shrugged, happily.

"What's got you so happy?" Tom inquired, amused.

"I'm not at the Dursley's." Harry chirped. "And I'm with the love of my life." He smiled up at Tom.

"You love me?" Tom asked in surprise. Harry looked at him nervously.

"Don't you?" He bit his lip. Tom nodded.

"I do, but I'm just so surprised you said it on our second day together." Tom admitted. Harry looked at him, bemused.

"We just slept together. We kiss a lot." Harry said slowly. "We're soul mates. Of course I love you." Tom smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Kitchen." He said as they entered the kitchen. Harry looked around in mock awe.

"Never seen one of these before." He whispered sarcastically. "Didn't work in one for most of my life." He stuck his tongue out at Tom.

"You told me to show you around." Tom pouted. "I was just doing what you asked." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're doing perfect, love." Harry reassured, biting back a smile. Tom sighed, ruffling Harry's hair.

"After breakfast, we'll go shopping." Tom promised. Harry nodded, sitting with him at the table. Food popped in front of them, just like at Hogwarts.

"Cool." Harry grinned.

"What the hell?" Tom mumbled, standing and opening the window. Four owls flew in at once, sitting near Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Let's see. Dumbledore, Sirius, The Weasleys, and Hermione." He nodded, looking at each owl, all of which nodded accordingly. Harry pouted, sharing his bacon. He opened them as Tom watched curiously. Harry ate absentmindedly, subconsciously feeding the owls as he read.

"What do they say?" Tom inquired.

"All the same, basically. Why aren't you at the Dursley's, this is dangerous, owl me immediately, blah blah blah. Except Sirius said he'd kick my ass." Harry chuckled, pulling some parchment from under the plates.

"What are you saying?" Tom quirked his head, done eating. Harry finished each letter with a flourish, done with his food, as well.

"I'm safe, with a friend, none of their business, leave me alone, and in Sirius' case, 'you know I can beat your ass.'" Harry nodded, sending them all off. Tom chuckled.

"You're so sassy." He teased. They stood, motioning to go get dressed. Harry followed Tom as they walked, Tom showing him each room they passed.

Finally, they reached the bedroom. Harry dug in his trunk, pulling out some jeans and a flannel shirt. Tom dressed in a dress shirt and trousers.

"I'm glad to finally get stuff that fit." Harry mumbled, rolling up the sleeves.

Tom smirked as he directed them to the apparation point. He took them to Knockturn Alley on accident.

"Sorry, force of habit." He grimaced, thinking Harry might be upset. Harry shrugged.

"No problem." He grinned at Tom. "I come here all the time. It's hard to get certain books and potion ingredients in Diagon Alley. I can only steal so much from Snape." Harry told him as they walked to Diagon Alley.

"Wouldn't expect the Golden Boy to come here, let alone steal." Tom chuckled. Harry smiled cheekily as they entered into the light of Diagon Alley.

"I was originally supposed to be in Slytherin." Harry admitted before entering Madame Malkin's. Tom stood in shock for a minute before entering the clothing store.

"You're going to explain that." Tom warned as Harry ordered the clothes. Harry smirked.

"Maybe." His voice was a sing song tease.

"What are you getting?" Tom inquired, not wanting to have Harry throw a fit right then.

"Three sets of dress robes, one a dark emerald green, one a midnight purple, one a velvet black. A dark green cloak with a golden clasp in the shape of a snake. A dozen dress shirts and trousers, all different colors." Harry ticked off. "Dragon hide boots, and silk boxers. That was just for my personal enjoyment." Harry smirked as he was hoisted up to be measured.

"Good." Tom smiled. "Where do you want to go after this?" He asked.

"I want books and ice cream." Harry hummed. Tom laughed.

"Anything you want, love." Tom told him. Harry smiled sweetly.

"Anything?" Harry sang.

"What do you want?" Tom sighed fondly. Harry giggled excitedly.

"I want to get a tattoo!" He exclaimed. Tom rubbed his eyes.

"Of what?" He had to admit, it wasn't as bad as he thought Harry wanted.

"A basilisk wrapped around a sword with a blue phoenix flying around it. I found a spell that makes it move." Harry explained happily. Tom laughed a little.

"If you really want it." He smiled. Harry hopped down and kissed him chastely.

"Thank you." Harry whispered on his lips.

"You're so spoiled." Tom said, exasperatedly.

"It feels good." Harry admitted, blushing. He paid for the robes and him and Tom started walking to the ice cream parlor.

"Why?" Tom inquired. Suddenly, Tom felt a thousand feelings and memories hit him as Harry looked down. Abuse, neglecting, starvation, unlove. Tom realized Harry's past, it was strange how easily he hid it.

"Sorry." Harry croaked, stepping away, staring at his feet.

**'Don't be. I'm sorry. I'll spoil you as much as I can.' **Tom promised as he kissed Harry desperately. Harry kissed back, whimpering. Tom pushed him against a wall as he cupped Harry's cheek, pulling away.

"Please don't leave me." Harry whispered shakily. Tom could finally see below all the smiles and laughs Harry always was. Harry was a sad, broken, confused boy. Tom tried not to bite his lip in pain. He hugged Harry close to him.

"Never." Tom promised, refusing tears to fall. Harry held on desperately.

"Kay." Harry smiled reassuringly. "Ice cream?" He quirked his head, making Tom laugh and rest his head on Harrys shoulder.

"You are so perfect." Tom laughed. Harry pouted.

"Why are you laughing?" He demanded.

"Because you're so _you_." Tom smiled, looking into Harrys eyes. Harry grinned cheekily.

"I wouldn't want to be anybody else!" Harry exclaimed surely, nodding his head as he held Toms hand tightly.

They ordered a shake, Harry insisting he wouldn't be able to eat it by himself (it was huge). Harry and Tom had two straws and drank it out in the sun, a beautiful day. Harry and Tom had a debate over the school houses.

"I'm just saying, I'm more of a Slytherdor. I can be idiotic but I'm cunning and mischievous. I should've been in Slytherin, I'm not as boisterous as a Gryffindor." Harry explained, eating some ice cream.

"Then why did you pick Gryffindor?" Tom asked curiously. Harry shrugged.

"I was hated and now I was expected to be this perfect boy. Everybody told me Gryffindor was the perfect house so I asked for it." Harry shrugged. "I just wanted to be liked." Tom frowned. He was about to respond when they heard a dog bark. Harry paled.

A tired looking Remus Lupin walked out of Flourish and Botts with an irate Sirius.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot, I wasn't even supposed to take you out of the house." Remus grumbled. Sirius smelled a familiar smell and walked towards it. "Dammit Sirius, where are you going?" Remus asked himself as he followed the dog.

"We need to leave." Harry declared. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to say hello to your godfathers?" He asked.

"They're going to take me back." Harry said desperately, trying to pull Tom up.

"I think you should say hello. You trust them." Tom stated, sitting Harry on his lap.

"But, but." Harry tried but Tom cut him off.

"They don't know what I look like, just say hi then I'll take you to get your tattoo you spoiled prat." Tom mumbled, kissing him sweetly.

Sirius trotted up to the tables, sniffing around confused. He saw a couple snogging and almost overlooked them until he saw the glasses on the table. Sirius barked in disbelief.

Harry jumped back in shock.

"Hi Sirius." He breathed, putting on his glasses and licking his bruised lips. Tom smirked. Sirius simply barked.

Remus finally caught up.

"Padfoot, what are you-?" He stopped short when he saw Harry sitting on a mans lap.

"Hi Moony!" Harry grinned, not moving from Toms lap.

"Harry?" Remus asked in disbelief. Sirius barked.

"I think Padfoot wants to go out into the muggle world." Harry hinted for Siruis' sake. He knew Sirius wanted to transform to yell at him. "I'm kind of busy today." Harry bit his lip.

"Harry! Do you know how much of a problem you're causing at headquarters?!" Remus asked. Harry blushed. Tom nudged his shoulder with his head for reassurance.

"Yeah, well, I'm a teenager. I need to rebel." Harry knew it was a lame excuse but he used it anyway. Remus glared at him.

"You're coming back with us." Remus told him, grabbing Harry's wrist. Harry's eyes widened in panic, his grip on Tom tightening.

"I'm sorry, Mister Lupin, but I cannot allow you to do that." Tom growled, pulling Harry away from his grip and hugging him close to him.

"And who are you?" Remus asked.

"I'm his soul mate." Tom hissed, matter of factly. Remus glared at him.

"Everybody knows that's really rare and is near impossible. Did you confund him?" Remus demanded. Toms mouth opened in shock.

"Excuse me, but we need to leave." Tom said politely but with an edge to his voice as he stood, Harry clutching desperately to him. Tom walked away, even when Remus and Sirius started to follow them He took Harry to the muggle world and lost the two in the crowds.

"I told you I didn't want to say hello." Harry mumbled, upset. "Can we just go home?" He asked, suddenly tired and hungry. Tom smiled.

"You don't want that tattoo?" Tom asked. Harry shook his head.

"I do, but not right now. Just, take me home." Harry sighed, resting his head on Toms shoulder. Tom nodded.

"I didn't think you would view it as your home." Tom told him, directing them to the nearest alley.

"Anywhere with you is home." Harry told him.

"That's cute." Tom teased lightly, kissing Harrys nose, loving the way he scrunched it.

Tom apparated them back to the manor.

"I love you." Harry told him before falling asleep in his arms.


	4. Understanding

Short lemon but I've been busy this summer. Sorry! I'm going to update more frequently, promise!

* * *

It's been an emotionally exhausting week for Harry, Tom understood. So when Harry fell asleep, that was no surprise. When Harry stayed asleep as he lay him down, that was understandable. When Tom tried to remove Harry's shoes and Harry awoke screaming, that was what confused Tom.

"STOP!" Harry shouted. He sat up in panic.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Tom asked worriedly.

"Don't." Harry ordered. Tom frowned.

"Don't what?" He inquired.

"Don't undress me when I'm asleep." Harry bit his lip. Tom looked at him.

"You were practically naked in front of me today." Tom pointed out.

"Yeah, but just, don't, please." Harry whimpered.

"Harry, what aren't you telling me?" Tom asked. Harry pulled away.

"I have scars." He whispered. "I'm ugly." Harry said as he drew into himself.

"Harry." Tom sighed sadly. "No, no Harry. You're gorgeous. I have scars, too." Tom whispered. "They're what makes us stronger." He removed his shirt, showing Harry belt marks on his back and front. Harry looked up from his arms. He reached an arm out and gently touched one. He slowly smiled.

"You understand." Harry realized. He knew Tom had been abused but he didn't think he understood how he felt.

"I do." Tom smiled. Harry smiled up at Tom as his hands rubbed Tom's chest.

"Perfect." Harry murmured, stretching up to kiss him. Tom opened his mouth at the unexpected kiss, shivering as Harry ran his hands over his naked torso.

"Harry." Tom breathed as Harry pulled away and kissed at Toms chest. Harry pushed his shoulders so he was laying down.

"Tom?" Harry whispered in his ear, nibbling gently.

"Wha- what?" He asked before moaning. Harry chuckled, putting his hands on Toms hips.

Harry gently kissed his neck, making a very prominent lovebite that not even a turtle neck could hide. Harry unbuttoned Toms tailored trousers with a hint of amusement.

"Would you like me to stop?" Harry hummed, pulling the trousers down and fingering the cotton pants.

"Merlin no." Tom moaned, wiggling his hips. Harry smirked. Tom was very submissive in bed. How interesting.

Harry kissed his bare chest, down to his naval and dipped his tongue in curiously. He felt blood rush to his groin at the delicious noises Tom made.

"Merlin, I want you." Harry breathed, pulling the rest of their clothes off. "Lube." He ordered of Tom. Tom scrambled to accioed some with his wand.

"I kind of bought some when I realized you were my soul mate." He admitted, blushing. Harry watched the blush slowly spread down his pale chest.

Harry smirked, opening the lube and slicking his fingers. It warmed quickly at his touch. He pulled Toms legs over his shoulders so he could see what he was doing. He'd never done it before but he knew what to do.

He stuck his index finger in the small pink hole, a little hesitant after it resisted then relaxed under his touch. Tom shuddered at the Harry's slick finger.

Harry put a second finger in, his erection twitching at the cry Tom made.

"You're so hot." Harry mumbled, scissoring his fingers slightly. He pushed a third one in a brushed over a small bump making Tom shout in pleasure.

"Merlin, Harry, please, more." He whimpered, pushing back on Harrys fingers as if he could get more from that. Harry giggled and pulled his fingers out with an audible pop. Tom whined at the sudden loss but he moaned as he saw Harry cover himself with the slick lube.

Harry got on his knees, poking the tip of his erection at Toms entrance teasingly. Tom whimpered.

Harry pushed past the slight breach and rubbed Toms thighs soothingly. They both panted as They got used to the new sensation.

"God, you're so tight." Harry mumbled. He pulled back and slammed back into Tom, skin slapping on skin. He angled his hips slightly until he hit the spot that had them both seeing stars within moments.

Harry reached down and started rubbing Tom with the rhythm, his hand slick with lube and precum.

Tom came with a strangled cry of Harry's name, spilling his seed over both their bellies and Harrys hand. Harry came soon after, collapsing on Toms sweaty torso. He pulled out and looked down at their slick bellies.

"That was fun." Harry commented, playing with the semen on his hand. He brought it up to his mouth and licked at it curiously. It wasn't sweet nor bitter, a bit salty. He liked it.

"Merlin, you're beautiful." Tom breathed, his eyes wide as he watched Harry lick his hand. He grabbed his wand and cleaned them the best he could. "Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"Positive. I told you, I read a lot. There's more than just dark arts in the restricted section you know." Harry said, cuddling next to Tom and drawing idle shapes on his chest.

"I love you too you know." Tom said. Harry smiled up at him.

"I know." He simply replied, closing his eyes sleepily. Tom chuckled and accioed a book. He wanted to know what Harry had been reading.


End file.
